


sensory deprivation

by anoneesan



Series: kink drabbles [9]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Hand Jobs, M/M, Sensory Deprivation, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 07:01:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14949842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anoneesan/pseuds/anoneesan
Summary: Ninth in my kink drabble series.Oikawa tried to be still on the bed so he could hear what was going on around him. He wasn't uncomfortable at all, laid out on the bed he shared with Hajime and in a snug blindfold. Hajime had told him to keep his hands down and not to touch himself, but he was taking so long in coming back that Oikawa was getting antsy. "Iwa-chan..? Did you leave or someth- A-Ah!" He was cut short by the feeling of cold liquid dripping onto his chest."Hmm? I'm right here. Couldn't you hear me?"





	sensory deprivation

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanna thank everyone who prompted me this week!! I'm still working on prompts, but as the week is ending, there won't be several updates in one day. I WILL DO THEM THO!! Thanks for your consideration!
> 
> Find me on [tumblr](https://anoneesan.tumblr.com/), [Twitter](https://twitter.com/anoneesan), and Discord all @anoneesan(#0420 for discord)!
> 
> Prompted by [iwaoi-sama](https://iwaoi-sama.tumblr.com/)! <3
> 
> Beta'd by my partner in crime [CheesyShenanigans](https://cheesyshenanigans.tumblr.com/).

Oikawa tried to be still on the bed so he could hear what was going on around him. He wasn't uncomfortable at all, laid out on the bed he shared with Hajime and in a snug blindfold. Hajime had told him to keep his hands down and not to touch himself, but he was taking so long in coming back that Oikawa was getting antsy. "Iwa-chan..? Did you leave or someth- A-Ah!" He was cut short by the feeling of cold liquid dripping onto his chest.

"Hmm? I'm right here. Couldn't you hear me?"

Oikawa pouted because he hadn't heard him at all, but it was easily wiped off his face when Hajime rubbed the lube over his chest. It was cold and unexpected, setting Oikawa's senses on edge. He arched into the touch, his cock twitching with anticipation as Hajime's hands moved lower, but stopped at his hips, holding them in place as he bucked a little. "It's tingling…"

Hajime's deep throaty chuckle was all he received in return, though he felt the bed dip as his partner joined him. Oikawa didn't move from laying on his back, but he couldn't help but inch closer, just enough so that, while they weren't touching, he could feel the heat radiating off Hajime's skin.

"Do you like it?" Hajime asked him, lazily swirling a finger around his nipple and making him shiver.

"Mmnh…. Yeah," Oikawa hummed, trying to be very still and soak up the feather-light touches that were clouding his brain. "It feels good." He was practically purring as Hajime switched to his other nipple, blowing cool air over the first. The lube's tingling effect was strongly pronounced by his breath on him, Oikawa's spine arching a little as his cock stiffened.

"Good. Now be still and let me play with you and I'll make you feel even better." Hajime said, sounding sultry and aroused, but Oikawa could hear the pure excitement in his voice. It was an undercurrent of adrenaline that only Oikawa would be able to discern from decades of knowing his lover.

Oikawa squirmed a little but tried to be still, unsure if the prickling sensation on his skin was the lube or the thrill of not knowing what was going on around him. He could identify the sound of lube being opened again but was still unprepared when a slow drip hit the head of his cock and oozed down, leaving streaks of icy-hot pleasure as it traced long lines all the way to the base.

Gasping and clenching the sheets in his hands, Oikawa tried to keep still. He could feel the tingle spreading over the head as more lube was drizzled on him. He briefly thought of Hajime pouring hot fudge on a sundae he was about to devour and his entire body shivered. The cool liquid made its way further down until Oikawa was panting. "A-Ah… Iwa-chan..." He moaned shakily, twisting the sheets in his fists.

"Yes…?"

Oikawa bucked at the hot whisper directly into his ear, thighs trembling. "Pl- Ah!" He was cut off as he felt Hajime's hand wrap around the base of his cock, pulling up and spreading the lube evenly in one smooth motion. Oikawa's breath was coming even faster now, his entire dick tingling and the head enveloped in Hajime's fist. The moans tumbling out of Oikawa's lips were even more lewd than before, Hajime gently kneading and playing with the tip.

"I'm sorry," Hajime said, though he didn't sound it in the slightest, "What were you saying?"

Oikawa couldn't really remember, licking his lips as he tried to keep his hips still, his precome dripping between Hajime's fingers. "Nnh… I- I want more..." Hajime's fingers dropped and squeezed up the length of his cock. "Please! I was saying… Please..." Oikawa clarified, chewing his lip, impatient as ever.

"Don't worry,  _ Tooru _ . We've got all night for more… I'm gonna have my fun with you first."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!


End file.
